


The Keeper of the Stars

by tiptoeingwayfinder



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-05
Updated: 2016-09-05
Packaged: 2018-08-13 04:32:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7962583
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tiptoeingwayfinder/pseuds/tiptoeingwayfinder
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Clarke and Abby do not agree about Clarke's decisions for her future.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Keeper of the Stars

Clarke sat on the couch in her living room, hands clutching a piece of paper as she watched her mother pace. She picked up her phone and texted Bellamy, “911. Get me out of here.” As if sensing the act, her mother started up again.

“I just don’t understand how you could be so senseless about this. You have it MADE here. You have a full-ride scholarship to University of New Mexico, you have a guaranteed internship to Sandia. Why would you throw all this away for some place you don’t even know about?”

It took every ounce of Clarke’s will not to succumb to the biggest eye roll in history. “Mom, just because you don’t want me to leave your precious state doesn’t mean you have to act like you don’t know what MIT is, or that I wouldn’t be better off going there.” Abby snapped at this, “No, I don’t know that you’d be better off going there because you don’t know anyone there! What if it’s terrible but you can’t leave because you’ve committed yourself to their program? What if you can’t find a job and can’t support yourself?” Clarke was trying to keep her cool but she felt rage boiling up inside of her. “I’m sorry, Clarke, but I will not let you throw away your future on- “

“On what, mom? On the hope that I could get out of this dump and make something of myself?” Clarke was standing, now, blinded by anger. “You’re just upset because you don’t call the shots in my life anymore. What if I go there and it’s terrible? Seriously?” She saw the headlights of Bellamy’s truck turning onto their road. “What if I stay here and it’s terrible here?” She grabbed her phone and shouldered past her mom, “Oh wait, it already is.”

She stormed out the door and down the front porch steps as Bellamy was pulling to a stop outside their house and stepped out of the car. He saw Abby fly out the door after Clarke and grab her shoulder, “Clarke, stop!” She turned toward her mom, almost nose to nose, “What, mom? What do you need to say so badly?” Abby held her ground, “You are not leaving this house tonight.” Clarke smirked and turned away, “Goodbye, mom.” She jumped in the passenger’s side of the truck. Abby looked at Bellamy and he gave her an apologetic, _I’m sorry, I’ll bring her back_ look, and stepped back into the truck.

“Where are we going?” Bellamy asked, glancing over at Clarke. She was looking out the window, but there were tears streaming down her face. She tried to keep her voice even, “Anywhere but here.” He nodded and turned on the radio, letting her get carried away in someone else’s story.

When he found a road with no streetlights or houses, he pulled off on the shoulder and parked, turning the truck off. He turned to look at her. Her long hair was covering most of her face, but he could see her silhouette in the moonlight. God, she’s beautiful, he thought, reaching over the console, touching her arm gently. She looked up at him. “Your mom found the acceptance letter?” She nodded, “And it went about as well as I expected.” He grinned, with sadness in his eyes, “Come on. Let’s go.” He got out of the car and motioned for her to follow.

Clarke jumped out of the seat and watched the dirt fly up around her boots. In New Mexico, everything always wound up covered in dirt. She looked up at the sky and her mouth immediately dropped. She was always stunned by the amazing places Bellamy found to see the stars. She jumped on the tailgate of the truck next to Bellamy. He was leaned back on this elbows, gazing at the sky in pure awe. She admired him from his dark, curly hair to his dark eyes, his pink lips, parted in a half smile. She leaned against his shoulder and looked up, taking in the sky. It never failed to make her feel so small, until Bellamy explained why that was such a good thing.

“It changes things, Clarke.” He said the very first time they looked at the stars. “Like, yeah, we’re small. Insignificant maybe. But that’s a good thing sometimes. Look at this place.” He gestured, and then smiled at her, eyes crinkling, “There’s no mistake we can make that’s bigger than the stars.”

She started to tear up again as she thought about this, about Bellamy and their two years together. He elbowed her ribs playfully and asked, “So, you gonna tell me what happened or you just gonna be mopey?” She smiled a little, “She told me she won’t let me throw away my future. That I’m making a mistake.” He grinned, “Sounds a little like Abby.” She nodded, thinking about the times that she’d taken art classes instead of science classes, about when she told her she didn’t want to be a medical doctor, about when she started dating Bellamy. “She has a vision, you know?” Clarke wiped away her tears and sniffed, “It’s just not my vision.”

“I know, Clarke,” he said, kissing the top of her head, “Tell me again.”

She looked straight ahead, finding his hand and intertwining her fingers with his. “I want to go to MIT. I want to study chemistry. I want to be a doctor in chemistry, Bell, and I want to make real change for people who can’t make it themselves.” She squeezed his hand, “And I want you to come with me.” He stiffened slightly at the last sentence, “You know I can’t, Clarke. I can’t just leave Octavia.” She nodded, squeezing his hand, “I know. I just want you. You told me to tell you my vision.” She looked up at him, “That’s my vision.

Bellamy hugged her and held her tight against his chest, taking in the sweet smell of her hair and the feeling of her breathing against him. “It’s already been two years,” he said lightheartedly, “What’s two more, right?” He felt her breathing turn to sobbing into his shirt. “Hey, hey,” he whispered, shushing her, “I know, Clarke.” His eyes welled up with tears, “Trust me, I know. But it’s going to be okay. You know it will.” She said nothing, but he felt her nod. Wordlessly, he got out of the truck, going to the cab. She didn’t know what he was doing until she heard the rumble of the engine and the sound of the radio through the open windows. She laughed through her tears, shaking her head. Her favorite song played through the speakers.

Bellamy pulled her out of the truck bed and onto the dirt road. He took her in his arms and began to dance, grinning. She smiled along, because for so long he would never dance. As she rested her head on his shoulder, he held her tight and quietly sang along.

“ _I tip my hat to the keeper of the stars. He sure knew what He was doing, when He joined these two hearts. I own everything when I hold you in my arms. I’ve got all I’ll ever need, thanks to the keeper of the stars.”_


End file.
